


Jedi Kisses

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Mace asks Obi-Wan to go on a mission with him. It involves a lot more kissing that Obi-Wan expected.





	Jedi Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).



There were few Jedi who didn’t have at least a small crush on Mace Windu. The man was a living legend, as skilled in his mastery of the Force and the Jedi way as he was in the battlefield. Of course, Obi-Wan considered himself quite above the Padawan-like whispering of some of the other Jedi Masters. He was impressed with the member of the High Council, but he wasn’t about to watch him train and whisper behind his hand about his ‘excellent form.’ 

Jedi were supposed to be without attachment, without lust and other driving emotions and urges. However, some species, humans among them, struggled with that detachment more than others. As long as it didn’t get in the way of good decisions making it was over-looked. Most chose safe targets for their affections. And none were safer than Mace, a man practically carved from stone and willpower. Obi-Wan occasionally allowed himself to imagine what it might be like to get closer to the man, but he knew without a doubt that it’d never happen. 

Which was why Obi-Wan was surprised to find himself being kissed by Mace as the other man pushed him against a wall. It was unexpected to say the least, but here he was, with Mace’s fingers tangled in his hair and his firm chest pressing against his own.

Obi-Wan reminded himself again that it was just for the mission. He couldn’t help but notice though that Mace’s kiss was skilled, a perfect combination of firm and gentle. He tried not to get lost in the kiss as he watched the city guards walk past them after giving them a cursory glance. They were obviously dismissed as two lovers who’d wandered away from the festival. As soon as the guards disappeared down the alleyway Mace pulled back. 

Mace had been straight-faced when he’d booked their room as ‘partners’ and had kept up the guise as they entered the festival, allowing his hands and shoulders to brush against Obi-Wan’s casually as they walked to their location. They took the long winding way to not draw attention to their destination. The kiss was the culmination of a day of torturous lingering touches that Obi-Wan was sure would fuel his daydreams for years to come. 

“There’s a vent on the roof, we’ll be able to enter from there,” Mace said, breaking through his wandering thoughts. He turned and saw that Mace had already began to scale the wall. Obi-Wan pressed a hand to his still tingling lips before following. 

As he climbed he tried to process what had just happened. Obi-Wan had kissed people before. Some cultures did it casually, sometimes it was for a mission, and a few guilty times it had been for pleasure. Never had it felt like that. Was there anything the other man didn’t excel at?

When they arrived at the vents Obi-Wan did his best to focus back on the task at hand. They had to retrieve several stolen Jedi artifacts. Usually, such a simple task would’ve been assigned to lower ranking Jedi. However, Mace had been the one to allow the senator to borrow the manuscripts, and he took their theft personally. Obi-Wan had been caught off guard when he’d specifically asked for him to accompany him.

Anakin, of course, had been terribly jealous that he was going on a mission with Mace without him. 

The actual retrieval was anticlimactic. A Padawan could probably have completed the task on their own, but Mace still seemed pleased with the result. He put a small surveillance device under the table. 

Once they exited the building Mace turned and said, “Let's head back to the room, we can leave the planet tomorrow. I want time for the bot I planted to get more information.” It’d be possible to get information from it anywhere, but it’d be fastest on-planet. 

“Right,” Obi-Wan said, trying not to think of the single bed in the room they’d booked.

When they got back to their suite Mace took off his outer robe. It was a hot planet so the tunic he wore underneath was sleeveless. Obi-Wan pointedly looked away.  

“You seem out of it Kenobi,” Mace said. “Is something bothering you?”

“No, not at all,” Obi-Wan said, turning back. He bit back a wince at the way his voice sounded. One didn’t need the powers of a Jedi Master to hear the lie in his voice. 

“You seemed surprised by the kiss. Surely, you’ve done it before to blend in,” Mace said, getting straight to the point. If Obi-Wan didn’t know better he’d assume that the other man was teasing him.

“I have, once or twice. Not enough to really get the hang out it though I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan said. It wasn’t really a lie. While he’d kissed more than a few times, he did not do it often for missions. Usually there was a different way. Even today there had been several other options. He wondered again why Mace had specifically asked him to accompany him and tried to squash the hopeful feeling in his stomach. 

“It might be beneficial to practice then. To get more comfortable,” Mace said. “Once you’ve truly mastered the force and yourself you don’t have to worry as much about the small temptations. I’ve been watching your progress Obi-Wan, I think you're in a place now where you can push your boundaries more.”

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to keep voice steady. This felt more like a dream than reality. 

Mace cupped his face, reminding him that this was very much real. “Does that sound like something you’d be interested in?”

“Very much so,” Obi-Wan said, leaning in and sighing as the other man kissed him again. Almost every Jedi had a crush on Mace, but he wondered how many ever actually got to kiss the man.


End file.
